Street Fighting Love
by sunnydonya
Summary: Bella is a street fighter in Forks. Edward is a street fighter coming from Phoenix who is moving to Forks. Bella is the best so is Edward. At FHS there are laws that street fighters follow. The best female fighter dates the best male fighter.Summ inside.
1. Coming to Forks & New Kid

**Full Summary: Bella is a street fighter in Forks. Edward is a street fighter coming from Phoenix who is moving to Forks. Bella is the best so is Edward. At FHS there are laws that street fighters follow. The best female fighter dates the best male fighter. So Bella is dating but what will happen when Edward moves in. Will he win her heart or will he be stomped on.**

**AN: This is a new story. Tell me what you think.**

**EPOV**

"Mom please don't cry. I can't stand when you cry." I tried to comfort Esme even though it was succeeding any.

"I just can't stand you moving all the way to Washington while Phil and I are moving to Florida. We are the opposite sides of the country." Then she burst out crying again. I swear my mom was so god damn emotional.

"Mom stop crying, I'll try to write you a letter every day. "

"Don't say that you'll TRY you WILL, Edward." I had to laugh at that. Mom watches our words so closely if you don't say the right thing she'll get after you. Trust me that not a pretty sight.

"Okay, mom I WILL type you every day." When I can, I added mentally.

"Uh-huh. Sure you will mister." I smiled my crooked smile that no girl including mom could resist. She would give in to anything just for my smile. Ha, thanks for the genes Carlisle.

"I love you both but we have a plane to catch." Phil called out as we slowly started walking toward the car.

I would miss it here. I would miss the heat. I would miss my mother. Most of all I would miss street fighting. Maybe I could go to Port Angeles to find a place to fight.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, did you hear that Dr. Cullen's kid coming back to Forks?" Mike Newton asked me. I nodded. I looked around our group which consisted of Mike, Tyler, Ben, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and Jessica.

We were considered the 'popular' group. It wasn't because we played sports. It was because we street fight. I was the best female. Second is Angela, then Rosalie. Tyler was the best male. Second is Ben, then Emmett.

We were all dating someone. I was dating Tyler. Rosalie was dating Emmett. Jessica was dating Mike. Alice was dating Jasper. Angela was dating Ben. We all followed one rule. That was, whoever is the best female dates the best male. This went to all places, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th.

Mike was going to move away so we were going to do try outs. It took FOREVER doing tryouts. Let's just say, they have to show their moves. I was kind of curious about the Cullen kid. People say that he street fights but was he worthy? That was the question in my head.

"Yeah, I heard about him. Okay now let's get going. We have a school of three hundred students. 150 of the student body are male. So we have quite of a range of choices." I chuckled.

"Bella, do you want to do tryouts after the Cullen kid get here?" Tyler asked. I nodded.

"We might as well be fair. We never know if he might be a great fighter." Everyone nodded. "Then it is set. The day after Cullen gets here we do tryouts. Angela, Jessica, and Alice get the word out that we are doing tryouts on 17th. Rosalie, guys I need your help to put up the requirements. We wouldn't want kids to come that can't even do a back flip."

Edward Cullen, you better not disappoint us.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked out of the airport carrying my duffel bag. I started walking around looking for Carlisle. Just look for a man in a doctor jacket, I told myself. I looked toward the glass doors which led out of the airport. There stood Carlisle, of course in his jacket.

When he finally he seen me, he smiled. I walked over to him. Then he gave slapped me on my shoulder.

"So how was your flight?"

"It was okay, I guess." He laughed at my response.

"Your mother and Phil, how are they?"

"Um, they are doing good, I guess."

"Okay, let's get you going home. Oh, yeah. I got you registered at Forks High School. You're a junior, right?" I nodded. "Yup, everyone can't wait to meet you. I heard that the street fighters were having tryouts on the 17th. Do you street fight anymore?"

"Yeah, I still street fight when I can. There is a group that street fights?" He nodded. "How does everyone know about it?"

"Edward, Forks is a small town. Plus Chief Swan kid fights also. He keeps all of the police away when they are fighting. His kid is the best I hear. She is has a temper though." He laughed as we got into his Mercedes.

"She?"

"Yes, she Edward. She is tough as nail like her old man. She doesn't take any shit from anyone. She is practically a black belt."

"Wow, I never heard of their group before."

"Of course, Edward you haven't, it was a secret back then. Since Bella is a street fighter, her old man keeps cops away. Otherwise, I don't much about them." I nodded.

* * *

**BPOV**

The day had come. The 16th of March. Today the Cullen kid would come today. Everyone was waiting for his entrance. I looked at my watch, 7:30. Then a shiny Bugatti Veyron comes driving in. It stood out against the rusty, old cars. I looked toward Rosalie and the others. We watched the car. When the driver came out my eyes popped.

DAMN! He was hot. He had bronze hair, green eyes, and nice looking physique. You could tell that his legs were sturdy. The T-shirt he was wearing showed his six pack. His biceps were huge but not as big as Emmett's. He had cuts on his arms.

I looked over to the other a nodded then walked over to them.

"Okay, we have to get him to tryout tomorrow. I have all hands down for him." I spoke to the group. They nodded. Hell, even Tyler nodded. I don't what it was a felt something draw me toward him. I better now tell Tyler. The only reason, why I was dating Tyler was because of the rule. Hell, if I could delay that rule, I would.

"Girls, get Edward to sit with us at lunch time." Tyler demanded us to do so. I nodded. Then the bell rang.

I ran into the school building. I went to my locker and seen Edward right beside me. He was looking at a map, confused. Bingo, 10 points for Swan.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. You look like you need help." I introduced myself. He looked up at me relieved.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Edward. I am looking for the English classroom." I smiled.

"With whom, may I ask?"

"Um, Mrs. Cooper, I believe."

"Cool, I am going the same direction. Can you follow me? Also can I see your schedule? I can easily get someone to show you there." I led him to the classroom. Boy, this was too easy.

* * *

**AN: So this is the first chapter. Like I said in the beginning. Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. New School & The Street Fighters

EPOV

When I got to Carlisle's house which was more like a mansion, he said that he had a 'homecoming' gift. They he covered my eyes like I was going to peek. He brought to the garage. Then he told me to keep my eyes closed and no peeking. When he told me to open my eyes, there stood in front of me a Bugatti Veyron 16.4. My jaw fell open. I was astonished. I was speechless. When I finally recovered, I hugged Carlisle as hard as I could.

"Thank you, Carl-Dad!" He rubbed my head.

"No problem, kiddo."

"Carl-Dad you didn't have to do this. I was going to buy my own car."

"Now you don't have to Edward." I guess he seen the look on my face. "Edward, you are going take the car and that is final." He stated to me.

When I woke up in my old room which was black and gold, the alarm clock went off making me fall off my bed. I landed on the floor with a thup.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as I got up from the thick plush golden rug.

Today was my first day at Forks High School. Oh, this is my favorite thing to do, not.

I grabbed my towel and toiletries. I took a shower then headed down toward the kitchen. There on the refrigerator, was a note.

_Edward,_

_I got call in this morning at the hospital. I'll see you at dinner. Have a great day school._

_Carlisle_

I threw the note into the trash can and went to my new Bugatti Veyron 16.4. The school was hard to find. It was a very small town comparing it to Phoenix.

I drove into the parking lot and seen that mostly every one of the cars were rusty except for a Jeep, a BMW, and a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo , at those vehicles stood ten kids.

I parked my car at open space in the middle. Everyone was staring at me, including the other ten kids.

The ten kids that were by the fancy cars were muscular. The boys had muscle like I. They had scars on their face which said that they were in a fight. The girls were the same way except they were most petite. One girl caught my attention. She had mahogany hair, with big brown doe eyes and curves that were in the right places.

I started walking toward the building carrying my binder. She turned around and started talking to the others.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here." I told the lady that was in the front desk.

"Oh,yes. We have been excepting you. Here is your schedule and your map of the school. Have a great day."

When I walked out, the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and my map. I was lost. Then a girl comes up to me.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. You look that you need help." Thank god. I looked at her relieved. Then I noticed that this was the doe eyes girl.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Edward. I am looking for the English classroom."

"With whom, may I ask?"

"Um, Mrs. Cooper, I believe."

"Cool, I am going the same direction. Can you follow me? Also can I see your schedule? I can easily get someone to show you there." Then she led me through the crowded hallways in the classroom. I looked at her scar on her right arm; it started from the elbow to her forefinger. It was a knife that cut. Was she a street fighter, too?

BPOV

I led him toward the classroom. I noticed that he was looking at my scar which I had gotten in my very first fight.

"So are you a street fighter?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yup, so are so kids here too. Are you one too?" He nodded. "So we are having tryouts? Mike is moving away so we got to find someone to take his place. Are you interested?"

"Yeah, I never did tryout before. I always fought in a fight by myself." I nodded understanding.

"So you stood as a lone wolf." He nodded. "I totally understand what you mean. Before I came here I did the same. I was pretty shock too when I heard that there was a group. You should sit by us during lunch. Everyone wants to meet you."

"I'm barely new here. How does everyone know me?" I started laughing at him.

"Edward, this is a small town. Plus your dad wouldn't shut up when he found out that you were coming home." I chuckled.

"Yup, that is him."

"Well, we better get to class. You wouldn't want to be counted tardy on your very first day." I chuckled again. I had no idea what was up with me but I just felt like laughing all the time now. "Mrs. Cooper, here is Edward. He is the new student."

"Thank you, Bella." I left Edward right there and sat at my seat. "Mr. Cullen you can sit by Ms. Weber, right there." I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't sitting by Tanya Denali. She was a bitch and a total whore. Class was boring as ever. I didn't have to pay attention or pass my test. We, street fighters ruled the school. We took no one shit. We don't care about people feeling, we just do what we got to do.

Edward too wasn't paying attention also. The teacher said nothing because when we walk someone they ALWAYS joined the group. I bet that Edward will join.

I looked to my left and seen that Tanya was staring at Edward like he was a piece of meat. Tanya was the head cheerleader. She hung out with the jocks. The jocks were the 2nd most popular. There is as reason for that.

In our freshmen year, the year that we became known as street fighters, we pretty much kicked their asses. They wanted us to move but we would then one of them throws a punch at Rosalie. Big mistake was that. Rosalie threw a punch at them then we started fighting. After we put them into the hospital, we were officially known as street fighters.

When we put them in the hospital, all of them had to get plastic surgery to fix their bodies. Tanya had to get a nose job. It was hilarious.

The jock group consisted of Tanya, Kate, Irina, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec. They were the total snobs. Also there was Demitri, Felix, Santiago, Chelsea, and Heidi but they were actually pretty cool. They didn't hang out with Tanya. They said that they rather be left out of our fights, that they were almost like Switzerland.

Then the bell rang ending the class period. Then Tanya made her move.

"Hi, there sexy, you should come hang out with my friends and I." She purred at Edward. Edward looked very uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm already sitting with someone during lunch."

"Who would this people be?"

"Um, Bella Swan, I believe." Her eyes popped out.

"Why are you going to sit with those freaks?"

"They are nice! They aren't trying to be something that they aren't! They-" I cut him off.

"Hi, Tanya, how is your nose?" I smiled evilly at her. She whimpered and ran off covering her nose. I had to laugh.

"Who was that?"

"That there is Tanya Denali. She is the head cheerleader."

"Why did she run off when you asked about her nose?" I chuckled.

"I broke her nose in freshman year when she tried to boss us around and had to get a nose job to fix it." I laughed at the old memory,

"I think that we might get along just fine." I nodded in agreement.

"What is your next class?"

"Um, Government with Mr. Marcus, I believe."

"Cool me too. I am starting to think that you and me have the same classes." He chuckled at me. Today was going to be just fine.

**LUNCH TIME**

"Hey, guys, this is the famous Edward Cullen." I walked up to our table with Edward following right beside me. "Edward, this is the street fighters." We all worn our jackets that symbolized who we were. All of them nodded to Edward.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Mike."

"I'm Jessica."

"I'm Tyler."

"I'm Ben and this is Angela."

"I'm Emmett and this gorgeous lady is my girlfriend Rosalie. So hands off." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Jasper." He nodded. I sat down right beside Tyler. "Edward sit down right here." Alice motioned him to sit right beside me.

"So Edward are you thinking about trying out for Mike's position?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about trying out."

"Good, we need a good fighter. A lot of the kids here are inexperienced. By the look of your scars, I can tell that you fight."

"Yeah, I got into a lot of fight when I was in Phoenix. Let's just say that my medical bill was thick as a book." Everyone laughed at this.

"I love this guy. Can we just skip the tryouts and have him already?" Emmett asked. We all glared at him. "What, I was just asking."

Edward got along with the gang great. Even Tyler liked him, that there was a special event. Tyler hardly likes anyone. I still don't like the code we follow.

I was happy that Edward was going to try out for Mike's position. If he gets the position then he can challenge Tyler to be the best fighter. If he does so a wins, he will be mine.

Tanya and her gang were sitting at their regular table which was in the middle of the lunchroom. They were gossiping as usual. I could tell that Tanya wanted Edward on the football team so he could sit with them.

Everyone at the table was laughing. It was a happy event. Edward fit right in with us. All of us wanted him in the crew.

"Rosalie, so how many people are going to try out?" I asked her. She grimaced at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella but a LOT of boys are going to try out. This isn't going to be easy. We have from geeky nerd to boxing jock." It was my turn to grimace.

"Dang try outs are going to be hard." Rosalie nodded with me. "So, are we going to have it at the old barn, Alice?" She nodded.

"Yup, I have everything prepared for it. I even have the teachers giving the information sheet to the students who are trying out. Also I have your dad keeping the cops away from this area. Well, he actually doesn't need to keep his cops away just the other cops. So, everything is covered."

"What does Alice mean that your dad only has to keep other cops away?" Edward asked me.

"All of the Forks cops were street fighters too or they have a kid who was a street fighter. They cover for us when we get in trouble and they keep watch when we are fighting. Including that my father is the chief, so everyone follows his orders." I explained to Edward. He nodded, taking in the information.

"So you don't have to worry about cops busting up the party." Edward said. I laughed loudly at this.

"Na, we only have to worry about the person we're beating up." I chuckled. He smiled a crooked grin which made my knees wobble but it was a good thing that I was sitting down.

"Bella, the bell is about to ring." Tyler informed me. I nodded.

"Okay, what class do you have next? I'm sure that you have class with one of us."

"I have biology with Mr. Banner."

"You have class with me, again." I chuckled. "Well, let's get going. I don't want to be trampled on when the bell rings. " He laughed at me when I said that.

"Only Bella would get trampled on because she is so small." Emmett joked. I glared at him.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. Don't make me remind you what happen when you decided to arm wrestle me." I threatened.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Emmett decided that he was going to arm wrestle Bella to see if she was stronger than him. So they arm wrestled on a boulder and Bella won against him. I have to say, it was a funny sight." Tyler chuckled at the end.

"Now he doesn't even acknowledge Bella when it comes to arm wrestling." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward was practically on the floor holding his sides as he laughed heartily. Emmett on the other hand ignored us as if we didn't exist.

"Okay Edward, let's head to Biology."

Edward walked right beside as we made our way down the crowded hallway. Every girl that looked at Edward had lust in their eyes. I felt almost livid when they did this. WAIT! Bella Swan, the Best Female Street Fighter does not feel livid to anyone but her opponent.

"Bella, are you okay?" I nodded. Edward looked around us and seen that all of the girls were looking at him. "You know, this is actually kind of creepy with all of the lusty staring." I laughed at him.

"You better get used to it, newbie. The girls here will go after any kind of bait that can throw a punch." I chuckled as I messed up his hair.

"Hi, Mr. Banner, this is the new kid Edward Cullen." I told Mr. Banner then sat down at my seat that happen to be the only free one. Mike and Jessica were in this class but they were seating together. Tyler wasn't in this class so I have anyone sit beside me. Since Edward was here, he would be seating beside me.

"Okay, Edward here are your things. You can go sit by Ms. Swan." Mr. Banner told Edward.

"Hello, again Bella. Is it me or are you stalking me?" He joked.

"Na, I think that it is the other way around, buddy." I chuckled.

"So what class do you have next?"

"My favorite class PE ( Note of sarcasm)." I scoffed.

"Why don't you like it?"

"I hate sports."

"Why?"

"You see before I became a street fighter, I was very clumsy. I would trip on air." Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"You clumsy? That is very hard to believe."

"It is true!" Edward started laughing at me. "It is not funny." I looked forward at Mr. Banner like a stubborn child with my lip jabbing out. Edward kept on laughing at me. "Har har. I don't think that it was that funny."

"Well, it is to me." I glared at him. He was using my own lines against me.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen would you like to tell the class what the joke is that you're laughing at?" I smiled at him innocently.

"Well, you see Mr. Banner what we were laughing was at a blonde joke that I told him. You see there is a new blonde stewardess. She meets the pilot and they switch numbers then they go to their hotel that they are staying at. The next morning everyone was there at the airport and they were waiting for the new stewardess who wasn't there yet. The pilot remembered that he had her number and called her when she answered she was crying. The pilot asked,' Where are you? Everyone is here waiting for you.' When answered she said,' I'm trapped in my room.' The pilot asked,' Trapped?' She told him,' There are only three doors here; the one to the bathroom, the closet and a door with a sign that says 'DO NOT DISTURB'." I smiled at him. Everyone erupted with laughter even Mr. Banner.

"Okay, you're off the hook Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner told us still chuckling.

"How did you think of that joke, Bella?" Edward shook his head.

"I have many talents and making a joke is one of them." I smiled at him. Then a paper hit the back of my head then I looked over at Jessica and Mike. Jessica nodded that it was her. I unfolded the paper.

_Bella,_

_Don't forget the law!_

I looked over to Jessica and Mike, they both nodded. I wrote on the back of the note.

_Jess,_

_I haven't forgotten the law. How could I not?_

I threw it back to her.

"So what did Jessica and Mike say?" Edward asked.

"They had to remind me of the law."

"What law?"

"Here at Forks there is that all street fighters follow."

"Which is?"

"The best male dates the best female. The 2nd best male dates the 2nd best female and so on. Like Tyler is the best male so I date Tyler because I am the best female. Then Ben who is the 2nd best male dates Angela who is the 2nd best female. So do you get it?" He nodded. "If you win Mike's spot then you can work your way up. Mike is the 5th best male with Jessica."

"Damn, so you have no choice on who you date?" I nodded.

"It sucks. If I could, avoid the law, I would but I can't. If you break the law, that allows everyone to turn against you. Sucky rule, huh." Edward nodded.

"Okay lets talk hypothetically, if I wanted to date you. Would I have to fight Tyler to be with you?" I nodded.

"The only way you move up is by fighting your way up. So you would have to beat Jasper, then Emmett, then Ben and finally Tyler."

"If I lose to Tyler then what will happen?"

"You would be the 2nd best male."

"What would happen to Tyler if I won?"

"He would be the 5th best male."

"Damn, this whole rule thingy is very confusing." I chuckled.

"Yup, it took me a while to get the hang of it."

"How do you do the tryouts?"

"We actually have you fight Mike, Emmett, Ben, and Jasper. If we find you worthy then we out your name on list for callbacks then from callbacks we have you fight Tyler. Then we break down to who was the best." He nodded.

"So when you came here, were the street fighters already known?"

"Yup. I actually had to fight Angela, Rosalie, Alice and Jessica to get to where I am now. Rosalie can give you a nasty cut with her nails."

"How does everyone fight?"

"Rosalie uses her nails as her weapon. Angela uses her height as her advantage. Alice is a hyper pixie. Jessica uses her nails also but hers are not as deadly as Rosalie. I use my speed and strength. All of the boys use their speed and strength and size. Emmett is strongest but Tyler is the fastest." I told him everything.

"Wow, most of you guys have a different strategy." I nodded. "So tryouts are tomorrow?" I nodded.

"We all want you to tryout for Mike's spot. Trust me, everyone usually doesn't agree but with you everyone wants you in the crew. Hell, even Tyler wants you in the crew."

"So everyone wants me in the group?" I nodded. Then the bell rang.

"Okay, what class do you have next?" I asked Edward.

"um, Music."

"Damn, I have PE. Well, see you later." I turned around to walk away.

"Bella!" I turned to look at Edward. "Which way is the music room?"

* * *

**AN: Okay that is chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think. I won't be able to update fast because I am going to be travelling a LOT this summer with my mom. We are going to ABQ then to Las Cruses then back to ABQ then back to Las Cruses then back home. This is going to be happening for three weeks. I will try to write as much as I can on the road. Okay, so PLEASE DON'T BE MADE AT ME! Remember REVIEW! Also I will put a pic of Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Angela up!**


	3. Tryouts

**AN: I got this chapter done. I have to admit I need person who can write fighting scenes to help me. So if you want to help me, please pm me. Thanks!**

Today was March 17th, the day of the try outs. All of the guys were warming up to fight. Most of the guys were dropping out. They would make some kind of excuse why they can't come. Some were man enough to so tell why that they weren't going to fight. So only 40 boys out of 150 were going to fight and only five were going to be on call backs.

"Rosalie, are you ready to watch the thrill of our junior year?" She nodded eagerly."Alice you have to the video camera to record them to see who is better?" She nodded bringing out a camcorder. I walked over to the radio."Chief, is everyone away?" I had to call my dad chief because it was his codename.

"It is all clear, Officer." I put a thumps up to Alice to tell her to begin.

"Okay, everyone it clear. I will start by telling the rules. No weapons are allowed here. Guns, knifes, any other weapons are allowed. If you use them, then you are automatically disqualified. You will fight only for three minutes. Other than that there are no rules. Let it begin" Alice came walking out of the circle.

"First, up is Eric against Ben." Rosalie announced. Then it went on.

We were on our 27th fight when it was Edward's turn against Ben. All of us looked at each other, smiling. We really wanted Edward in the group.

Everyone was cheering. All of us street fighters were quiet. We didn't know who to cheer for. We wanted Ben to win but we wanted Edward in the group. I shrugged.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed out. Then the girls followed my lead. The boys started yelling, "BEN! BEN!"

Edward and Ben started circling. Then Ben threw a punch at Edward. Edward dodged Ben blow then hit Ben in the gut. I raised an eyebrow. Most boys wouldn't have thought of that. I looked at Tyler. He nodded then I put Edward's name on the callback list. When I looked up, Ben was on the ground. I whistled. All of the guys and girls eyes were big as saucers.

"Damn," Emmett started. "I feel sorry for Ben. Okay, now I'm scared to go against Edward." I chuckled at Emmett and his absurdness.

"Bella, he is definitely on the callback list." Tyler told me.

"Are you sure you want to fight him, Tyler?" I chuckled when he shivered.

"Bella, please don't remind me." Tyler whimpered.

52 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, that was our last fight, now for the callbacks or my favorite semi-finalists." Alice told everyone.

"There are five semi-finalists tonight." Rosalie told them. "Their names are Eric Yorkie, De Wayne Garcia, Zachary Johnson, Dante Alonzo, and Edward Cullen. For other people names that were not called, you are allowed to leave. We are sorry that we could not pick you. Now for you five there are new rules. Alice do care to explain." Alice nodded then came up to Rosalie and the guys.

"Okay everything is the same except that the time is a five minute fight. Also you will be going against Tyler, who is the best male fighter. Do good gentlemen." Then Alice walked away leaving Rosalie.

"Okay, the first person to go is Zachary. Zachary, you will be going against Tyler." Then Tyler walked over to where Zachary was at. Then the fighting started.

I looked over to where Ben was sitting. He was holding a ice pack to his head where Edward hit him.

"How are you holding up, Ben?" He smiled up at me.

"I had worst. I can't think of any right now though. Damn, Edward knows how to hit. If we pick him and he wants to move up, I'll give him my position without a fight." I chuckled. I looked over to the boys who were waiting to fight Tyler, so far Tyler beating the crap out of Zachary. I looked back to the line. Edward was fourth to fight Tyler.

Five minutes passed and Zachary was beaten to pulp. Next up was Dante, then De Wayne, then Edward and finally Eric.

Dante and DeWayne were beaten up bad. I grimaced when I seen them. Emmett and Jasper actually had to help them get up. Then Alice and Rosalie had to help with their injuries. Next up was Edward.

I walked up to Tyler,"Next is Edward against Tyler." I said in a loud voice so the other would come.

As soon as I said Edward, the others were sitting in their chairs. I rolled my eyes. Even the injured were trying to watch.

"You know the rules," I told them. "Let it begin." Then I walked back to my chair and watched.

Tyler and Edward looked at each other straight in the eye. Tyler made the first move. He used his speed to try to throw a punch at Edward. Edward moved out of the way. Then Edward dodged another punch but this time he slid to the ground and kicked Tyler's legs from under him.

"Where is the popcorn when you need it?" Emmett asked. Everyone nodded.

Tyler and Edward got back up. Then Edward threw a punch at Tyler. Tyler didn't dodge it quick enough was punched on the side of his face. I looked at the watch. It has been five minutes.

"TIME!" I yelled out. Then Edward backed away and Tyler got up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. I looked at the others we nodded. The kids that were still watching mouths were gaping open. "NEXT!"

10 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, I think that the finalist is obvious." I chuckled while everyone laughed and nodded. "So, Edward get up here." I laughed as Edward slowly walked up. I handed him a patch. "Welcome to the street fighters." I smiled then turned toward the crowd and seen some guys who were moping. "Hey, guys don't be all moping. Now guess what you can say." Some shrugged. "Now you can say, 'I fought a street fighter!'" Then everyone started cheering.

"Edward," I called Edward attention, "you'll never guess what all of us were thinking when you were fighting Tyler."

"What?"

"I told you that tryout weren't going to be that bad." I snickered. He rolled his eyes at me. I walked over to the radio. "Chief, everything is done."

"Good Officer, so who is the new fighter?"

"Edward Cullen."

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Mike's Last Day with the Fighters

**AN: Sorry guys for the wait. I have been busying going Albuquerque then the Las Cruses then back home which is a like a six hours drive and so on. I was planning on updating later but then I got a PM asking when I will put up the next chapter. Hey, I couldn't resist putting it up soon! So please review!**

Today was March 18th, the day after tryouts. That night of the tryouts Alice put a design on Edward's jacket.

All of us arrived at the same time, it was a funny sight. Edward came in his Bugatti Veron, Emmett in his Jeep, Rosalie in her BMW, Alice and Jasper in their Porsche, and me in my Saleen S7 Twin Turbo.

We all parked in our places which were in the front of the school. I stepped out of my car then sat on the hood. Then everyone created a circle. Edward stood right beside me. All of us were wearing our jackets.

"Guys, this will be my last coming to school meeting." Mike said. Then Jessica started crying. All of us girls looked at each other then looked at Jess then back at the others. I raised an eyebrow. Then Mike started crying with Jessica. I turned to whisper into Edward's eye.

"Are we watching a soap opera or what?" He chuckled.

"I think we are, Bella."

"Okay, guys can we try not to cry-"Emmett was cut off by a nasal voice.

"Hey, Eddie!" We all turned to the voice and seen Tanya with her group. "You should come sit with us not with the losers." Then Rosalie stood up.

"What do you want with _Edward_, bitch?"

"I believe I was talking to Eddie."

"It is Edward."

"I like Eddie better don't you."

"I actually hate that name and leave me alone."

"Oh, come on Eddie-"

"His name is Edward and he told you to leave him alone," I stood up with Rosalie.

"Oh and what are you going to do about?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What do you think that I am going to do about it?" Her eyes widen.

"You bitch!" She raised a hand to slap me. Then Rosalie grabbed her hand.

"You mess with one of us. You mess with ALL of us." Then Rosalie punched Tanya.

Then everyone started fighting. The guys started fighting the jocks. The girls started fighting the cheerleaders. I was fighting Irina. Alice was fighting Kate. Rosalie was fighting Tanya. Angela and Jessica were fighting Jane. Emmett was fighting Marcus. Tyler and Edward were fighting Aro. Jasper was fighting Caius. Ben and Mike were fighting Alec.

Irina tried to claw at me but I punched her in the face. Then I elbowed her stomach. Then I used my knee to hit her in her face when she was holding her stomach. Then kick her feet from under her. I looked at my work and seen that she had a black eye with a broken nose. Also I think she broke a nail. I chuckled. Then I looked around to see the others finishing the jocks off. Once everyone was done beating them up, we grabbed our bags and walked inside. We were still perfect. None of us got punch, not once. The teachers that were outside did nothing to stop our fighting.

We were all smiling as we walked into the school. We all walked in a line. I was between Edward and Tyler. Right beside Tyler were Rosalie and Emmett then Alice and Jasper then Mike and Jessica then Ben and Angela. We all walked with our head high.

Today started good and I hope it stayed that way for the rest of the day.

**END OF SCHOOL**

School was over now. We were all hanging out in the parking lot chatting with Mike because he was moving today.

"Guys, lets go to the weight room for the last time with Mike," Alice said. We all nodded.

Alice, Rosalie and I changed into running clothing. All of the guys changed into their clothing. Alice was wearing pink and black running tank top, shorts, headband, shoes and watch. Alice is still stylish even when running. Angela was wearing a black and yellow sports bra, shorts, and watch. Her shoes were gray and yellow. Rosalie was wearing a purple and white sports bra, shorts, watch, and shoes and head band. I was wearing a blue sports bra, shorts, and blue and white shoes with a black watch. Alice dressed all of us. (On profile)

The guys were in the weight the girls and I decided to go running around the track court. We always had races between each other. Since I've been fighting my coordination have gotten better, now I don't trip over air but there was still times when I fall for no reason. The girls made fun of me for it. But of course I always got back at them.

We were on our 7th lap when Jessica came out of the weight room.

"Hi, guys." We all nodded to Jessica. We saw a look on her face that worried us all. So we ran over to her.

"Jessica, what is wrong?" Alice asked her.

"Guys, I can't fight anymore." This stunned us all.

"WHAT?" We all yelled at her.

"Guys, I have something to say." Jessica took a deep breath. "You know that Mike and I are really serious?" We all nodded. "Um, last week um, I lost my virginity." Alice screamed out.

"Jessica, why didn't you tell us that you lost your virginity to Mike?"

"Let me finish. You see that I've been feeling sick lately." We all gasped. "I went to the bathroom in the weight room and took a pregnant test."

"And?"

"It came out positive." We all gasped again.

"Okay this calls for shopping!" Alice screamed.

"Hold on, Alice." I told Alice. "Does Mike know?" Jessica shook her head. I put my hand on my forehead. Rosalie, Angela, and Alice said," Oh, no." Then Jessica started crying.

"Bella, I want to keep the baby!"

"Jessica, do you want to tell Mike?" She nodded. "Lets go, girls." I pulled Jessica up from the bleachers and walk to the weight room.

The boys were in there, lifting weights. Mike looked at Jessica and seen that she was crying.

"Bella, what is wrong with Jess?"

"I think that she should tell you herself."

"Jess, what is wrong?" She pulled out the test strip and showed to Mike. Mike mouth dropped opened. By the time all the guys were around.

"Mike, are you okay?" Tyler asked him.

"I'm going to be a DAD!" Then Mike picked up Jessica and swung her around. The guys looked at us, we nodded.

"OMG! OMG! I'M GOING TO BE A UNCLE!" Emmett started screaming. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Mike, so what are we going to do?" Jessica asked Mike.

"I don't know." He looked at us. "Any ideals?" Alice and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Mike, you can asked more like beg your parents to let you stay here with Jessica because she is pregnant. If they still take you, then tell them that we will hunt you down." Alice told him.

"So, guys you want to my parent's house?"

**MIKE'S HOUSE**

"Okay, I have to say that did not end well." Emmett said as all of us walked out of Mike's house. I replayed what has happened in my head.

Mike's parents practically had steam coming out of their ears when Mike told them that Jessica was pregnant. Then they started throwing pieces of china (Chinese plates) at us, good thing that we had fast reflexes. Then they told Mike to continue to pack because he wasn't going to stay here with us and the slut Jessica. All of us, street fighters, growled we they called Jessica a slut. She wasn't a slut. They called one of us a name that wasn't very nice and now they were going to pay for it. We took a step forward, and then Mike told us to stop.

"Mom, Dad NEVER call Jess that! I love her! If you have a problem with her then you have a problem with me and the rest of the gang and the next time you ever called her something again, I won't stop them." Then Mike started to walk up the stairs then turned around. "Jess, please come up and help me."

Once she was upstairs with Mike, we all turned to Mr. and Mrs. Newton and cracked our knuckles.

"Mr. and Mrs. Newton, that was not a very nice thing to say to Jessica. If you disrespect one of us, you disrespect ALL of us." Tyler told them. Their faces paled. "Hear me and hear me well. If you ever disrespect one of us ever again, we will make sure that we have a tombstone ready for you at a grave." Then we all turned around and walked out of the door.

I nodded in agreement with Emmett. That didn't end very well.

"Guys, remember what we said,' If they still take Mike, then we will hunt Mike down.'" Alice reminded us. We all nodded.

"Alice," I started. "Jessica will not be able to fight with a child." Everyone eyes widen. "Alice, we have to do another tryout but for girls this time." Everyone groaned.

"Okay, we need to start planning. Are we going to have the same expectations as the boys?" I nodded.

"The girls need to be a fighter, not someone who sits around and paints their nails. They must know how to throw a punch and many more things." I told Alice. She nodded.

"So basically we want the same expectations that we had to do to get into the 'club'?" She smiled. I chuckled and nodded. "Okay, everything can get planned in three or five days with the speed of business."

"Everyone," I acknowledge them. "We are going to have get the flyers out telling when and where. I will have the teachers had them out also. I will get my father to patrol the area for the time being. Alice, Rosalie, Angela start toning up. We guys are going to fight everyone then I will fight the semi-finalists." They nodded. "Boys, you will do the same thing that the girls and I were doing. You will recording the fighting and put five semi-finalist names on the list." They nodded.

"Wow, you guys have to do a lot just to get another member," Edward commented. I nodded.

"We want the best not some chicken scrap." I bluntly told him. He nodded understanding. "I hope we pick a good one just like Jess."

(I was going to cut here but hey I get to make the chapter longer)

It had been two days since Mike moved away now. Jess would barely eat nor sleep. She was morning for Mike but we couldn't do anything yet.

Tomorrow would be the tryouts. All of the girls were toning up for the fight. Hell, even I was even though I didn't need to. The guys were being guys as usual.

Edward got along with the gang great. We all loved him like family already. Usually it takes a while for us to get use to someone but Edward was a different story.

"So ladies, are you ready for the tryouts tomorrow?" Tyler asked. We all rolled our eyes at him. He chuckled at us. "Bells, you ready to kick some newbies ass or are they going to kick yours?" I laughed.

"Haha, Tyler, very funny. If I remember correctly Edward did almost kick your ass. You were just saved by the time." I smirked at him when he scoffed and walked away. The girls were laughing at him.

"Burn." Alice and Angela said under their breath. Then Edward walked into the weight room.

"Hello, ladies." We rolled our eyes at Edward. I looked at Edward and felt weak in the knees.

"Formal much, Edward." I smirked at Edward while put the weights down on the floor. "You excited about the tryout?" He nodded.

"Yup, I get to watch girl fight. One reason why we, men, like girls fighting is because of skin (My history teacher Mr. Marquez says this. He was a commander of a ship during some war I don't remember which though but he says that guys love watching women fight because of skin. Okay back to the story!)" I laughed at Edward and shook my head.

"Edward, you are a typical male." Edward nodded.

"Yup, and I love being a male!"

"Obvious much?" He glared at me. Then we started glaring at each other.

"Okay, you two love birds, we are trying to work out here, so if you don't mind, GET A ROOM!" Rosalie yelled at us. I flipped her off. "Very mature, Bella." Then Edward walked out of the weight room.

I walked back to weights and picked a ten pounder. I started thinking. Why does Edward make me feel this way? He makes me feel weak in the knees every goddamn time I see him! I gasped as I thought it. Oh, my god. I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**AN: That is chapter 4! Please review and tell me who do you think who should win the tryouts? VOTE! The more votes and reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come!**


	5. Girl Tryouts

**AN: Hey guys, it is me again. Sorry I haven't been updating for close a month. I have been writing for the story. So far I have two more chapter ready. I will be posting these tonight or tomorrow. Also I am have some unforunate news. I will be going to summer school for the next two starting on Monday, so I will not be able to update after the next two chapters. Bugger, I know. I either go to summer school for the next two weeks or take swimming lesson even though I can swim, did I mention that my sister and her boyfriend are the life guards.**

Today was the tryouts. We had about the same number of girls trying out as we did for the boy's tryout. Jess wasn't going to fight. So only Rosalie, Alice and Angela would be fighting the girls, and then I will be fighting the five semi-finalists. I really hoped that we picked a good fighter just like Jess, someone who has a wit, the courage and the heart of a street fighter.

We were back at the warehouse and the unbelievable had just happened. The cheerleading group came waltzing in like they owned the place. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Tanya, why on earth are you and your little group of skanks here?" Rosalie sneered at Tanya.

"Why, Rosalie, we are here to tryout for the street fighters." She bat her eyelashes at us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ben, Jasper check all of them for any evidence of weapons or cameras. We wouldn't want them to ruin our fun would we?" I told them.

Jasper and Ben reluctantly searched them. We all noticed that they have stuffed their breast.

"Um, Rose, Ally can you girls check that part? We so don't want to touch that." Jasper asked very uncomfortable. They nodded.

"Okay, come with us." Alice tried to tell them. They sneer and shook their heads.

"If you don't do it now we will personally strip you in front of almost the entire female population of the school, so do as they say." I threatened them in a very serious commando tone. I popped my knuckles through my red leather gloves to show that I was serious. Then they all walked behind Alice and Rosalie. Tanya turned around and flipped me off.

I flipped her back. Then I heard the guys chuckling behind me. I turned around and glared at them.

"Bella, you I loved that voice when you threatened Tanya and her skanks." Edward told me. I blushed. The guys laughed at me again. I glared at them again and stuck my tongue at them.

"Very mature, Bella." Emmett laughed again.

"What would you know about maturity?" I shot back in a playful tone. Ben whispered under his breath, "Burn." Emmett huffed and turned around. Now it was my turn to laugh at him.

Alice and Rosalie came back with butter knives in their hands, and some other junk like mini cameras and other. I felt my eyebrow rise. I looked at the boys and seen that they probably had the same face as I did.

"How in the hell did they get those in there?" Emmett asked.

"Apparently they are all have no breasts at all. They still were size A32." They guys eyes popped.

"Damn, a 7th grader even has bigger breast than that." Tyler told us. We all raised an eyebrow toward him.

"And when have you seen a 7th graders bra size?" I asked teasing him. Tyler blushed at least ten different colors of red.

"Um, can we skip the question?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what else did you find?"

"Everything from paper to food was in their bras." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Ew, that is so nasty." Then I heard the radio.

"Officer, are you there?" I heard Charlie on the radio.

"Yes, Chief." I answered.

"Okay, Officer, everything is clear. Everyone is stationed. How is it over there?"

"Wild," I answered. "You'll never guess who decided to tryout, Chief."

"Who?"

"Tanya, and her group of skanks." He started laughing.

"Okay, kiddo. Do you want me to bring the first aid kit?" He chuckled.

"We all didn't trust them so we had Jasper, Ben, Rosalie, and Alice check them. Rosalie and Alice found butter knives and mini cameras in their bras." I laughed at the end with Charlie.

"How in the world did they fit a butter knife in their bra?"

"Apparently they are A32." I could hear Charlie jaw drop, then I heard the other officers mouths drop also. So I decided to tease them. "Officers, you know it isn't very nice to listen to someone conservation." I heard all say, 'You heard us?'. "Guys, my dad is the chief so I know when someone is listening." I laughed. Alice tapped my shoulder and told me that they were about to begin. "Guys, I got to go. We are starting now. Well, see ya'll later. I'll tell you who the street fighter is when we are done."

"Bye, Bells." I heard all of them say.

"Okay, girls this is the first time in four years have we done tryouts for girls." Tyler announced as he stood in the middle of the circle that was created. "Here are the rules." He took out the piece of paper which Alice had written. "No weapons are allowed here. Guns, knives, any other weapons are not allowed. If you use them, then you are automatically disqualified. You will fight only for three minutes. Other than that there are no rules. Let it begin." He walked out.

Then Jasper walked out. "First up is Samantha against Angela." Then the fighting began. All of us were cheering.

Next thing you know it was Rosalie against Tanya. Oh, this was going to be good. I took out my iphone and started recording. I whispered to Edward, "Where is the popcorn when you need it?" He nodded.

Tanya tried to kick Rosalie but then Rosalie grabbed her leg and twisted it to where Tanya fell over. We were all cheering for Rosalie to kick Tanya's ass. Then Tanya kicked again, this time Rosalie couldn't grab her leg because Tanya was on the ground. Then Rosalie fell down, we all gasped. Then they started wrestling. Tanya was on top of Rosalie, trying to claw at her. Then Rosalie kicked Tanya in the stomach and then pushed Tanya off of her with all of her force. Tanya fell about three or four feet away. Then the alarm clock went off.

"TIME!" Tyler yelled. "I hate to say this but put Tanya on the list."

Rosalie came staggering back. "Guys, I don't feel so good." Then Rosalie fell. Emmett caught her just in time before she made contact with the floor. Everyone was shocked just as I was. What had just happened to Rosalie?

"Guys, I have a feeling that this has to do something with Tanya." Alice told us. We all nodded. Then I looked over to where Tanya was standing. She was smirking. Whatever she did to Rose, she was going to pay for it when it comes to semi-finals.

SEMI FINALS

Finally everyone was done fighting. Now we were waiting for Tyler to announce the five semi-finalists.

"Okay, girls here are the five semi-finalists- Shannel Yazzie, Lauren Mallory, Kayla Garcia, Gabriella Jim, and Tanya Denali."

"You five semi-finalist will fight Bella, our best female. The same rules are applied here but you have a longer time of five minutes to fight. So first up will be Shannel Yazzie." I took off my jacket and walked to the circle were the light was shining. I was wearing my leather half shirt, with my black pants and converse shoes. My six packs were showing with the muscles in my arms. Shannel and I circled each other for about two minutes then she lunged at me. I punched her in the face. Then she grabbed my arms from behind me about to flip me over. I grabbed her arms then lifted her and threw her in front me. I was going to kick her when the timer went off. Then Edward yelled time.

"Next up is Lauren Mallory." Tyler announced.

I got backed into the circle. Rosalie was still out. Angela was helping Rosalie. Alice was watching to see if Tanya would do the same thing.

I looked at Lauren straight in the eye. She showed no fear. "START!" I heard Edward yelled. Then Lauren lunged at me. I dodged it by bending back and sliding on my knees. We looked at each other and chuckled. Then we went back to attacking. She went high, I went low. We rolled then jumped back up. She stood there ready to punch me. I grabbed the bottom of her legs then flipped her over. She hurried and got back in the fight. I have to say. She didn't give up easy. I liked that a bit. She decided to punch again. I grabbed her fist and kicked her in the chest which made her fly. "TIME!" Edward yelled out. I walked over to Lauren. I helped her get back up.

"Lauren, I think that I may like you." She smiled.

"I think I like you too Bella. You do an AWESOME kick!" I laughed.

"Well, see you."

"See ya."

"Next up is Kayla Garcia." Then it started all over again.

"Last one up is Tanya Denali." We all growled. It was up to me to make sure that she did NOT win. I would kick her ass to the next millennium.

I stepped back in the circle with Tanya standing on the other side. I growled. "START!" I heard Edward yelled. Tanya and I lunged for each other. She pinned me down. I kneed her in her stomach I heard groan then I got my hand out of her grip then punch her in the face as hard as I could. She fell off of me. She was holding her nose that was bleeding. I grabbed her strawberry blonde hair and lifted her head off the ground and threw her against the floor. She groaned again. I turned her over and punched her like no tomorrow. She kneed me in the stomach then tried to crawl away. I grabbed her legs and lifted her up by her legs and put her feet on my waist and started swinging her around. Then I let her go which made her go flying onto the ground. Then she got back up and tried to punch me. I dodged it by sinking to floor then I swung my leg which knocked her feet from under her. Then she punched my arm. It stung. I punched her one more last time then "TIME!"

I walked back to the guys. "Guys, I feel a bit whoozy." Then everything went black.

**AN: Please review. I want at least ten reviews before I update the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Your choice.**


	6. That bitch cheated!

**AN: Wow, I got 14 reviews on the last chapter. As I said earlier, I would update tonight or tomorrow. I CAN'T stand keeping you waiting! It is so tempting! So I just decided to go with my temptation and post it tonight. Tomorrow I don't think that I will be able to update in the morning because I have to get up at 5 in the morning and fuel up my dad's semi-truck. Then I got to go to the dentist because I have a toothache. Then IDK what I am going to be doing later. So I will most likely update it sometime tomorrow night. Did I mention I am in the Mountain Time Zone?**

EPOV

I have just watched the woman that I love fight Tanya. She kicked Tanya ass! Then Bella came walking back.

"Guys, I feel a bit whoozy." Then she fainted. I caught her in my arms before she could land on the floor. I lifted her up bridal style and took her to the place where Rosalie was too. I looked at Ben, Tyler, Jasper, Emmett and Alice, they were shocked.

"Guys, I'm going to call my dad over to see what happened to them. Okay?"

"You do that." Tyler told me. "We'll announce the new street fighter."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"We all think that Lauren should get the part."

"That is the 2nd person that Bella fought, right?" He nodded. "Okay, cool." They walked to the big group of kids and told who the new street fighter was. I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Carl-Dad, it is me. We need you over here now."

"What is it?"

"Bella and Rosalie are out right now. They were fighting Tanya when both of them fainted after the fight. Rosalie was the first the fight Tanya, then after they were done fighting Rosalie fainted. Then in the semi-finals, the same thing happened to Bella. They are both still out."

"Okay, I'm coming right now. Did you inform their parents yet?"

"Not yet. I thought it would be best to get the doctor then get their fathers."

"I think you are right there, Edward. Okay, Edward I am in the car. Where are you at?"

"We are in the abandoned warehouse in Port Angeles."

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay, hurry Carl-Dad." Then we hung up.

"Is he coming Edward?" Alice asked as she came up from behind me. I nodded. "Edward. I watched the video over again and compared Rosalie's fight to Bella's fight."

"And?"

"I noticed that Tanya had a ring on her finger. It was on her right hand, middle finger. After she punched them, both of them lost their energy but barely had enough to make sure that Tanya didn't win."

"So you're saying that Tanya was wearing a ring?" She nodded. "So?"

"Edward, don't you get it!" I shook my head. "There is something in that ring which made Rose and Bell this way. Look." She pulled out the camcorder and showed Rosalie's fight in slow motion then Bella's fight in slow motion. They got weak after punch them with the ring. Alice paused the camcorder right when it shows Tanya ready to punch. She zoomed in and seen that it was a ring that opened and in middle of the ring was some kind of needle sticking out.

"THAT BITCH CHEATED!" I roared.

"Who cheated?" The guys came up from behind me with Lauren.

"Alice, show them the camcorder." I demanded. She nodded and showed the exact same thing she showed me. We were all angry.

Lauren walked over to Bella and Rosalie.

"What did Tanya do to them?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out." I promised.

Tanya hurt Bella and Rose. She hurt my Bella. She will pay.

**APOV **(Finally Alice point of view!)

Edward was livid when he found out what Tanya did. Why in the hell did Rose and I not find that ring? Any jewelry is considered a weapon. She probably paid a girl to hold the ring for her before she got here. She must have known that we would search them.

I watch the video over and over again to find anything that I didn't find. Tanya cheated to get into the semi-finals and did something to Rose and Bella.

Tyler and Bella don't really have any relationship because of Bella but that doesn't mean that Tyler didn't have feelings for her. Everyone was livid including Lauren.

Lauren couldn't believe that this was happening to Bella and Rose.

Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, right now was checking on Bella and Rose. He has taken blood samples from both to check for poison in their system, which most likely there is. Since Dr. Cullen can't know what is in their blood since the lab is in the hospital. We don't know how long they will be out. He said that there are different kinds of substances that can make a person go unconscious for 24 hours and there are substances that can make you unconscious for a week.

Now we were waiting the ambulance to come and take Bella and Rose to the hospital. Everyone was worried about Bella and Rose. Hell, even the principal was worried about them. Don't ask me how he knew, we don't know.

All of were waiting around them. Then we heard the ambulance.

"Okay, everyone the people that are in the ambulance know about street fighting and all so we don't have worry about them asking questions." Carlisle told us. Edward looked at his dad amazed, Carlisle seen him looking at him incredulously. "What?"

"How do you know all of that?"

"Hey, Charlie wasn't the only street fighter in Forks High School you know." I laughed at Edward's expression.

"Hey, Dr. C, is it me or did all the previous street fighters have kids who are in the group now?" Emmett asked. Everyone laughed at this. It was true.

Everyone in the street fighters have at least one parent who was a fighter before. Like Bella with her dad Charlie and her mom Renee, Emmett and his dad Alex, Rose and her mom Elisabeth, Jazz and his dad Mark, and me with my mom Melissa. Now we have Edward with Carlisle. It must be in the blood to fight. I'm not sure about Lauren but I'm pretty sure that someone in her family was a street fighter in the past and showed her how to fight.

The men put Bella and Rose on those beds and loaded them into the ambulance.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen, do you think that you can sneak us in and get us into the hospital after visiting hours?" Emmett asked. Carlisle looked very thoughtful for a moment then nodded. We were all jumping for joy.

Charlie and rest of our parents knew about what happened to Bella and Rose and they were allowing us to stay in the hospital in Port Angeles with Bella and Rose. We all cared for them.

Once Bella and Rose were safe in the ambulance and on their way to the hospital, we jumped into our cars and headed toward Tanya's house except Carlisle of course.

We arrived at Tanya's house in a few minutes by going full speed to her house in Forks. Her house was big but wasn't big as everyone else's. We parked our cars in front of her house and nodded to each other and walked to her front door.

Tyler knocked on the door with the rest of us behind him. Tanya's mother answered the door. Everyone knew who we were and feared us and this includes Tanya's family.

"Um-um. Hello. How c-can I h-help you?" Ms. Denali asked us, stuttering.

"We are here to talk to your daughter Tanya." Tyler told her. She looked fearful.

"W-what do y-you w-want with T-tanya?"

"You see, we did tryouts today. When she fought one of us, they blackout right after they kicked her ass. These girls are our best and they know how to take a punch and they haven't woke up. So we have some business with her because we taped their fights and found out that she cheated and poisoned them with something." Tyler said and popped his knuckle to prove his point. Now Mrs. Denali was breathing heavily then she nodded.

"Tanya, you have some visitors!" Then she let all of us through her door. Then Tanya started coming down the stairs without even looking at us.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Then she was going to walk back up the stairs but she lifted her head and seen that we were standing right there. She looked fearful. Then she ran upstairs. I reacted and pulled her down the stairs before she could get to the second floor. I dragged her by her hair and pulled her outside. The others followed behind me. Once we were outside I dropped her head.

"Where is that ring that you hit Bella, and Rose with?" She spit in my face. I grabbed her head and slammed it back to ground. "I'll ask you again. Where is that ring that you punched Bella, and Rose with?"

"Go to hell." I whistled to the guys.

"Usually, us, girls, don't get the guys in our torments but when it is needed we do." Tanya started whimpering like a fucking god damn dog. "Shut up, you bitch! Guys start the cars. We are taking this bitch with us!" I grabbed her off the ground by her hair and threw her into Edward's car. I threw my keys to Jasper. Then I got into the backset with Tanya to keep her under control.

**AN: I hope that this chapter answered some of your questions about what has happened to Bella and Rosalie. Don't worry. I know what the ring contained, so just wait two or three more chapters and I'll tell you. Review! Like I said earlier, more reviews-the faster update!**


	7. Tanya's Punishment & Confessions

**AN: Hey, I did promise that I would post up the next chapter. I just got back from the dentist and got a filling in my front molar tooth. My tooth freakin' HURTS! I can't feel my gums but I can feel my tooth aching. So anyway, I was looking at the chapter I wrote and I barely noticed that I have two more chapters! So I have chapter 8 and 9! Chapter 8 is ready to roll but chapter 9 is not yet. So I will be updating sometime today or tomorrow with chapter 8. **

**EPOV (Edward's**

I knew that my eyes were wide when I watch Alice drag Tanya down the stairs. I just couldn't believe someone like Alice could do that. Alice at times seems very nice at times, just like Bella, she had a dark side.

Jasper took Alice's Porsche. Tyler jumped into Emmett's jeep. Emmett went in Rosalie's BMW. Ben and Angela took Bella's car.

Jasper seemed to know where he was going. So he pulled out first. Then I followed him. We drove till we came to the middle of the forest. Then Jasper pulled off to the side of the road. Once I shut off the car, Alice was already dragging Tanya out.

Everyone started walking into the woods. We walked for a about five miles then we stopped. Alice ripped part of her shirt to cover Tanya's eyes. Then we walked through some bushes. I looked around to where we were, we were in a meadow.

Alice dragged Tanya to the side of the meadow. Then Jasper pulled rope out of his backpack and handed it to Alice.

"Tyler, what are they going to do to Tanya?" I asked Tyler quietly.

"Um, we, fighters have our ways of torture. Alice is planning on leaving Tanya here for 24 hours. Then tomorrow we will come and pick her up. If you haven't noticed, we have this place fenced but they don't know that. So it is a good way to torture without physical hurting them." I chuckled.

"So Alice is making her think that we left her in middle of the woods." He nodded.

"The only bad thing is that we will have to carry her back."

"Huh?"

"When they are out here with no food and water for twenty-four hours, they won't be able to walk five miles."

Alice and Jasper tied Tanya to a tree that was at the edge of a fenced meadow. She started screaming for help and all. Then Alice gagged her. I never knew that someone like Tanya could talk some much. I was actually thankful when Alice gagged her.

Alice came walking back all proud.

"She won't talk about what she did. Tomorrow we will come back and see if we can get anything out of her. If she still won't talk then we will start the torture all over again. Okay lets get going to the hospital. I hope your dad found out what is wrong with Rose and Bella." Then everyone started walking back.

"Hey, guys when we get back to the cars, why don't we have a race to the hospital?" Emmett offered. I thought about it. It didn't sound like a bad ideal.

"Edward, do you know the route to the hospital?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Tyler, I may be the new boy, but I know my way around town." Tyler chuckled.

"Okay then let's go."

We all started running back to the cars. Once we got to our cars we jumped in and started them. I started my car fast and floored on the gas pedal. Alice jumped in with me. Emmett jumped into his jeep. Ben and Angela took Rosalie's BMW. Tyler took Alice's Porsche. Jasper took Bella's car.

Jasper was in the lead with Bella's car, of course. I was right behind him with Tyler behind me in Alice Porsche. Behind Tyler was Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's jeep who were tie.

We were halfway to Port Angeles. I could tell that Jasper was having fun in Bella's car. I swear even though I was not in the car with him, I could feel his excitement. Then my phone started ringing.

"Edward, this is dad."

"Oh, hey Carl-Dad."

"I got the lab report back and found that it was some kind of drug in their bloodstream."

"What kind of drug?"

"I don't know. That is what they are trying to figure out. Right now we know that she poisoned them with something. Right now they are trying to pin-point what the drug is so we help them get back to conscious."

"Okay, dad thanks for helping. I got to go because I am racing all the others with one hand on the steering wheel."

"Okay, well call me when you guys get to the hospital."

"Okay, see you dad." I shut my phone.

"So what did they find out Edward?" Alice asked me.

"They found out that Tanya drugged them. Right now they are trying to pin-point what the drug is. All they know is that they were drugged." Alice nodded.

"Edward, do you love Bella?" Alice asked very boldly. I felt my eyes pop.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Do you love Bella?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"Just answer the damn question, Edward."

"I don't know!" I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"You love her, don't you, Edward?"

"Alice!"

"That is why you are so worried about her."

"Al-"

"Don't give me any excuses, Edward." Alice looked at me in straight in the eyes. "You love her."

"Fine, YES! I LOVE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I screamed in the car. Alice smiled at me.

"You know that she loves you, too, right?"

"She what me?"

"Bella loves you, too, Idiot."

"Why do think that Bella's laughs so much now?"

"I always thought that she laughed a lot." Alice shook her head.

"Back before you came. Bella didn't laugh. She was always serious. She was like a robot. She didn't even smile. When you came, she started laughing and smiling. You are always that makes her laugh and smile. I mean you don't know how many times Emmett tried to make her smile and failed. The very first day you came was the very first day that Bella really smiled. That is one of the reasons why we all liked you. You kind of filled the gap in the group."

"So you are saying that I'm the reason why Bella was so happy." She nodded.

"Edward, you must remember the law also." I forgot about it. "If you want to be with Bella, then you have you have to defeat Tyler."

"Alice, do I have to work my way up? Bella said that if I want to be the best I have to Jasper, then Emmett, then Ben and finally Tyler."

"Yup, you have to work your way up. The guys like Jasper could be the best but he loves me so he stays where he is ranked at. Emmett loves Rose so they never think about moving up. Ben is in the same situation with Angela. We all love each other except Bella and Tyler. Tyler likes Bella but she on the other hand hates him." She looked at me. "Edward this is perfect. The guys would give their rank up to you so you can work your way up to Bella. I mean you kicked both Ben's and Tyler's ass. If you can take them down you can be the best."

"Thanks, Alice. I really needed that." I told her as we drove into Port Angeles Hospital. Jasper won with Bella's car.

"It wasn't a problem, Edward. I am just doing my job as a matchmaker." She chuckled. "I have a feeling that Tyler will be attracted to Lauren." I looked at Alice. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I have a sixth sense and know what will happen. Like I feel that you and Bella will be together by the end of the year." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I bet you a hundred dollars that you and Bella will be together."

"I bet you that Bella and I will not be together." She held out her hand. I shook her hand. Then she waltzed her way to Jasper. Emmett came up behind me.

"Edward, why did you shake hands with Alice?"

"I made a bet with Alice."

"Dude, you better have that sum of money ready for her."

"Why?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Alice is always right."

"Huh."

"Never bet against Alice because she always wins."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He shrugged and started walking toward the entrance of the hospital. Everyone then followed him. I stood right beside my car, thinking.

Did I love Bella? I thought about every time I saw her. Every time, I remembered that my heart felt like it was going to burst. My knees felt weak every time. Also I always had an urge to hold her safe in my arms. Then I realized. I was completely in love with Bella Swan.

**AN: Now there is Chapter 7! Please review! Give 10 reviews to make me update! I will not update till I get at least 10 reviews! **


	8. The Hospital

**AN: Sorry people for the wait! I have been in summer school which is like regular school and takes up most of the time in the day for me. Including that I had gotten sick which the flu last week. I don't know if it is flu season or what but anyway. I will try to get the chapter up tomorrow if I have time. Like before please review!**

**APOV (Alice)**

I finally done my job and made Edward realize that he loved Bella. I felt radiate.

"Alice, you seem more jolly than usual. What's up?" Jasper asked me.

"Jazz, you must promise me not to tell anyone."

"You have my promise. I will keep my mouth shut. Now tell me what has you bouncing off the walls."

"I finally made Edward realize that he loves Bella." I clapped. Jasper smiled.

"It took you to make him see that." I glared at him.

"What does that mean, Bucko?" He smiled at me again.

**EPOV **

I walked up to Carlisle.

"So have you found out what drug Bella and Rose were induced with?" He shook his head.

"The lab hasn't found out what has them under. Without knowing what it is, we can't know anything about when they will wake up." Then Carlisle's beeper went off. "Edward, this is from the nurse office. I have to go check." I nodded.

"Carl-Dad, which way is to Bella's room?"

"This way, Edward." He directed me the way to her room. Then he walked back to the nurse station.

I opened the door to Bella's room. She was laying on the bed, connected to all of the machines. I stared at her. Her hair was fanned across the pillow like a halo. Her face was peaceful like she was in a deep sleep. Her body was relaxed like she was in a bath. Her skin was pale like the snow. Her lips were red as a rose. Her hair was dark as the night. She looked beautiful. I didn't know where everyone else was. They were probably sleeping in the waiting room.

I looked at my watch. It was three o'clock in the morning. The moon was still at its throne in the middle of the sky with all his of stars followers around him. The sun would not take him from his throne till a few hours.

I sat down at the chair that was right beside Bella's bed.

"Bella, I don't know it you can hear me or not but I want to tell you something. Alice actually made me realize it. I want you to know that I love you." She was still laying there, not moving. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Bella, I will fight Tyler to be with you." I kissed her forehead again and head toward the door. I opened it and out fell Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben, and Alice. "You guys what are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um," Alice couldn't come up with something to say.

"Just admit it. You guys were being peeping toms."

"Fine, yes we admit it." Emmett huffed.

"So, how is Rose doing?"

"The same as Bella is doing." I nodded and walked back to the chair in Bella's room and pulled out my ipod. I put in my earphone and started playing "With you in my head" by Unkle ( I LOVE THIS SONG!).

"So, you do love Bella?" Jasper asked. I turned around to look at Alice. She was a glaring at Jasper.

"Alice, I told you not to tell anyone." She was still glaring at Jasper.

"I told Jasper, I told him not to tell anyone. Five minutes after I tell him, he tells Emmett. Then Emmett told Ben and Ben told Angela. The only one that doesn't know is Tyler." I shook my head.

"There are no secrets in this place, are there?" Everyone shook their head.

"Sorry but, no. You tell one of us and we always slip up." Emmett shook his head.

"The one that always slips up is Jasper and Emmett. Those two can't keep a secret to save their life." Angela chuckled.

"Hey!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. "We are offended."

"Angela is right, guys. You guys can't lie." Alice laughed at them.

"Ally, you were supposed to be on my side."

"Just imagine, if Rosie was here. She would be backing me up." Alice scoffed at Emmett.

"Yeah right, Emmett. She would be agreeing with us." Emmett pouted. Then they both started arguing about what side Bella would be on.

I looked back at Bella. She was laying on the bed. She looked like she was smiling. I knew that she could hear me which meant that she could hear those two argue.

"Bells, are they always like this?" I looked at Bella. She stayed still.

Then Emmett exited the room and started screaming, 'I WANT MY ROSIE!'.

"Emmett, shut up! There are people sleeping in the hospital!" Alice yelled at Emmett.

"Bella, I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Rose."

Then I ran down the hallway to Rosalie's room. You didn't need a map to find Rosalie's room. You could hear Emmett and Alice fighting. I came into Rosalie's room. Emmett and Alice were standing right beside Rose's bed fighting.

"Guys, shut up. I could hear you from Bella's Room." Then their traps shut.

"Sorry, Rosie. Are you mad at me for not hearing you?" Emmett asked. I swear he was the dumbest idiot alive.

"Emmett, you got to be glad that she can't yell at you." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank god for that!" I looked back at Rosalie. She looked like she flinched.

"Dude, when Rose wakes up. I would be running." I laughed at Emmett. Emmett looked like a deer caught in front of the headlights.

* * *

**BPOV ( The one you've been waiting for!)**

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. I heard everyone talking around me. Sometimes I felt like I was going to wake up then something drags me back under. I heard Mr. Cullen checking me. Then he left. Then 30 minutes later I heard someone come in the room.

"Bella," It was Edward. "I don't know it you can hear me or not but I want to tell you something. Alice actually made me realize it. I want you to know that I love you." I felt my heart swell.

I wanted to scream 'I love you, too' but I couldn't. I was still lost in the darkness.

"Bella, I will fight Tyler to be with you." I felt his kiss my forehead. Then I heard him get up and head toward the door. Then I heard people fall. "You guys what are you doing?" The guys were being peeping toms.

"Um," I heard Alice.

"Just admit it. You guys were being peeping toms." Edward told them.

"Fine, yes we admit it." Emmett huffed.

"So, how is Rose doing?"

"The same as Bella is doing."

"So, you do love Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Alice, I told you not to tell anyone."

"I told Jasper, I told him not to tell anyone. Five minutes after I tell him, he tells Emmett. Then Emmett told Ben and Ben told Angela. The only one that doesn't know is Tyler." That happens to be the fighters for you Edward.

"There are no secrets in this place, are there?" Nope, not one.

"Sorry but, no. You tell one of us and we always slip up."

"The one that always slips up is Jasper and Emmett. Those two can't keep a secret to save their life." Angela chuckled. That is very true.

"Hey!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. "We are offended." Typical Em and Jazz.

"Angela is right, guys. You guys can't lie." Alice laughed at them.

"Ally, you were supposed to be on my side." I heard Jasper whine to Alice.

"Just imagine, if Rosie was here. She would be backing me up." Alice scoffed at Emmett.

"Yeah right, Emmett. She would be agreeing with us." I didn't have to see that Emmett would be pouting.

"Bells, are they always like this?" Edward asked me. I tried to nod.

I heard Emmett running out of the room screaming, 'I WANT MY ROSIE!"

"Emmett, shut up! There are people sleeping in the hospital!" Alice yelled at him.

"Bella, I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Rose." I heard Edward.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Ang say to me. "My dad said that the principal is cancelling school tomorrow. The principal thinks that since you guys are injured that everyone should miss school. Plus you know how the principal is. He is willingly to cancel school any day." She laughed. I tried to smile.

"Hey, Bumble Bee." I heard Ben. "You have to tell me how you feel after this!" If I could chuckle, I would. "Bee, guess what we did to Tanya." Did you bury her? "We gave her the street fighter punishment. We took her to the edge of the meadow. We blindfolded her, tied her to a tree and gagged her." Ha, I would love to that image. "We are going back to the meadow tomorrow night. I bet you want a picture of her before we untie her." You know me that well, huh. I heard Angie giggle. I so did NOT want to know what Ben was doing to Angela.

**EPOV**

Emmett and Alice were arguing in Rosalie's room still. You could hear them from down the hall.

I walked into the waiting room, where Jasper was sitting at.

"Hey, Jasper."

"What's up Edward?"

"Nothing. I'm bored, Angela and Ben are in Bella's room and Alice and Em are arguing in Rosalie's. Are they always like that?"

Jasper nodded. "Unfortunately, yes they are. We sometimes swear that they are twins. Ali and Em are always fighting and getting into trouble." I laughed.

"I see why your days are never boring with those two." Jasper snickered.

"I have to agree to that." We both laughed. Then Alice walked in.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing." We said at the same time. Alice raised an eyebrow at us.

"Sure guys sure." She rolled her eyes. Then Carlisle came walking out.

"Carl-Dad, what did you find out?"

"Nothing so far. The earliest we can get the information." I sighed and flopped back onto my chair. "Edward, don't worry. We'll get her better okay."

"I'll count to you on that."

**AN: Now there you go! That was chapter 8! Please review because I love reviews! I have chapter 9 but it is not ready to be posted. I will work on it tonight to get ready for tomorrow! Also before I go, should I put in Tanya's POV during chapter 9? Please tell me. This will be so much help!**


	9. What did Tanya drug Bella with!

**AN: Sorry people for the wait again! I've been busy lately. I had to clean my room, cook lunch which was pork chops and fried potatoes, and including killing all of the ticks that my family dog got. It was not fun! Including that it was gross! All around my dogs house was those ticks! They were starting to climb on the walls! Creepy, huh! Anywho, here is chapter 9 with Tanya's POV. It is a bit short but hey you get to find what Bella and Rosalie were affected by. Before reading what happened to them, remember that this is completely fictional, so I don't THINK that there is a drug like the one I describe but hey you never know.**

**EPOV**

It was eight in the morning now. Bella and Rosalie were still out. Then Carlisle came in. I stood up.

"Did you find out what it was?" He nodded.

"She used a date rape drug or GHB. I know it is impossible. We looked at the blood test and everything leads to the drug. Usually these drugs are slipped in drinks and food. It is odorless, tasteless and colorless. It takes at least 15 minutes to affect someone. She must of bought these from someone who knew how to evolve it to be more advance than it was. When she hit them with the ring, the ring release the drug into their system faster than it would be drinking or eating it. It went straight into the system and affected them." I nodded.

"When will they wake up?"

"They will wake up sometime soon. GHB has many side effects. She might be unconscious for hours but we don't know how large of a dose Tanya gave Bella, and Rosalie." Then he suddenly looked very curious. "Where is Tanya by the way?" I smiled.

"Oh. We just give her the street fighter punishment."

"Tied, blinded folded, and gagged her to a tree in the middle of the woods?" How in the world did he know that? "It is the old street fighter punishment. Fighters before us did it, we did it, and so did you do it." He chuckled. Maybe Carlisle wasn't such a douche after all. I shook my head. "What?"

"I still can't believe that you were a fighter before. I mean, I would have never guessed that you would because you're a doctor." I smiled nervously. He smiled back to me.

"Son, you have to think. Where did you get your fighting skills? You didn't get it from your mother or her family because they didn't dare hit a person, male or female. So where does that leave you? Me." I raise an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn how to fight?"

"Edward, my father fought. Everything back then was done under the table. Now it is different like now street fighters are like on the front page of magazines."

"So back then everything was a secret?" He nodded.

"Edward, do you want to know what a street fighter really is?" I nodded. "A real street fighter fights for the love of fighting not for the fame. The people on magazines are not street fighters. People like you and the others fight because you love fighting. You didn't start fighting because you wanted to be popular. You and Bella are in the same boat. She loved fighting before she came here. You loved fighting before you came here also. The other kids were taught to fight by their parents."

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"Edward, I am just telling you this because I want you to remember why you fought."

"I will."

"Mr. Cullen, Rosalie has awaked." A nurse interrupted and giggled at Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Olivia." I could tell that she was one of the women who fell at his feet by his discomfort. "Okay, Edward. Lets go to Rosalie's room."

**TPOV**

Those bitches will never know what hit them (literally). I am so thankful that Eleazar made the GHB more advance and more deadly.

I walked to my mirror to see that I had bruises forming all over my perfect face. At least my hair still looked good.

I was about to put on more makeup to cover up the bruises when I heard mom yelled for me.

"Tanya, you have some visitors!" I walked down stairs, not even caring to look at the visitors.

'I don't want to talk to anyone." I turned to walk back up stairs, I lifted my head to looking at my 'visitors'. My eyes popped. It was the street fighter gang in my house looking livid at me. I tried to ran upstairs, then Alice grabbed me by my hair and dragged me down the stairs then outside.

Alice dropped my head. "Where is that ring you hit with Bella and Rose with?" SHIT, THEY KNEW! I spitted in her face. Then she grabbed the back of my head and slammed it back to the ground. My head was pounding for the hit. "I'll ask you again. Where is that ring you punched Bella, and Rose with?"

"Go to hell!" I yelled, trying to sound confident. Then Alice whistled to the guys.

"Usually, us, girls don't get the guys in our torments but when it is needed we do." I whimpered. "Shut up you bitch! Guys start the car. We are taking this bitch with us!" She grabbed off the ground and pushed me into Edward's car. Then she got in the backseat with me. What are they going to do to me?

We were driving to the middle of the forest. Edward pulled over to the side of the road and got out. Alice dragged me out of the car. Then we started walking into the forest. Shit they are going to kill me and leave me out here so no one can find me. Damn, damn. Then they stopped. Alice ripped a part of her shirt and blindfolded me. Then Alice walked me somewhere.

Alice and someone else tied me to a tree. I started screaming for help.

"Someone help me, PLEASE! Help!"

Then someone gagged me. I tried screaming but it came out like a mumble.

I tried spitting out the gagged but that damn person taped it across my mouth so I couldn't. I listened for sounds. There was nothing.

As soon I was loose, I am going to make them pay!

**AN: Like I said in the beginning, this is completely fictional but GHB is actually a real drug with side effects also it is catergorized as a date rape drug. If you haven't noticed that there is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. I wonder if anyonewill notice it. Anyway, REVIEW! At least ten reviews will make me update tomorrow or Sunday because chapter 10 is ready to launch!**


	10. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

You may have noticed that I have not updated lately. The reason for which has happened is that my laptop had a virus on it which blocked everything on the desktop for the last months or so. I couldn't even turn it on. We ended up resetting the entire computer, which deleted EVERYTHING that I had on there (including my itunes, NO!). I had the next five chapters to Street Fighting Love on there, including Royal Witch next chapter, Ribbon Dancing next two chapters and the Old Timers next six chapters. Now I have to write all the chapters over again. I know a sucker huh. So now I am writing the next chapter for Street Fighting Love. Royal Witch is coming along slowly, I'm having a writer block on this story. Ribbon Dancing should probably be published next week if I get the time to do so. Sorry for the wait, blame my damn laptop.

Sorry,

Sunnydonya


	11. The Awakening

**A/N: YUPEEE! I'm back! here is Chapter 10. Sorry for the wait! REVIEW!**

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I walked over to Rosalie's room. When we got to the door, you could hear Emmett trying to crack up jokes. Carlisle chuckled. Then he knocked.

"Hello, Rosalie."

"Hey, Dr. C." Rosalie replied. She was laying on the bed. She looked kind of green. Her hair was tangled and she looked like she was going to faint any moment. She looked like shit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly. I feel like hell. I have vertigo at the moment. I feel that I am going to throw up. My head is pounding. I feel like I am having the worst hangover in my life. What the hell happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"If I remember anything important I wouldn't be asking you." Rosalie snapped at Carlisle.

"Well, you were induced with a large amount of GHB-" Rosalie interrupted Carlisle.

"What is GHB?"

"GHB is catergozied as a date rape drug. When you were in the fighting ring, somehow Tanya had gotten any advanced GHB. GHB is usually taken orally. She had one where she just had to contact. Alice was tape recording the entire fight and she found that Tanya had a ring on her finger which was open, and in the opening there was a stick of some type in there. I am guessing since the GHB went straight into your bloodstream, it effected you more than it would when it would be taken orally."

"Oh." Rosalie was stunned. Then she looked around. "Where is Bella?" I looked down. "Edward, where is Bella?"

"Right now she is stuck in a coma. You were too but you woke up. She hasn't woken up yet." Rosalie nodded.

"So, did you guys punish Tanya?" Everyone laughed when she said that. Emmett nodded euthastically.

"Yup, we blindfolded, tied and abandon her in the middle of the woods."

"Wow, Emmett I didn't know that you can say so many words in one sentence." Emmett then pouted when everyone laughed at him.

"Meany." Emmett continued pouting.

"Guys, I'm going to go check on Bella." I got up and walked over to the door. Emmett and Jasper started making the kissing sound. "Guys, aren't you supposed to do that with Alice and Rosalie not with me." Then they look horrified as Rosalie and Alice glared at them. I closed the door right behind as I went into the hallway.

The hospital was usually cold. I clutched my jacket closer to me as I walked over to Bella's room. I looked at the door. Then I grabbed the handle and turned it. There was Bella, still unmoving, beautiful. Her hair still looked like a dark halo around head.

"Hello, Bella. Rosalie just woke up. She was asking about you." I then sat down beside her bed. I looked at her hand. Her hand was covered with scars that told a history of her fighting. I held hand for what seemed like decades. "Bella, I want to be with no I need to be with you. You are like the air I breathe. Ever since I came here. You are all I think about. Please tell me what you think about me. Give me a sign at least, I need to know if you love me or not." I bowed my head. Then I felt something tighten around my hand.

* * *

**BPOV**

I laid on this godforsaken bed for hours. I tried to fight the darkness which surrounded me. I was immersed in the shadows which confided me here. I couldn't win. All I could do was hear. Then I heard the door open. I heard someone sit down.

"Hello Bella." I knew that velvet voice anywhere. It was Edward. The only person that could make my heart race and knee weaken at the same time. He started talking about Rosalie. It is good that she awaken. Then he said, "Bella, I want to be with no I need to be with you. You are like the air I breathe. Ever since I came here. You are all I think about. Please tell me what you think about me. I love you. Give me a sign at least, I need to know if you love me or not." I tried harder than ever to fight the darkness which surrounded me. Until I finally reached the surface.

I gasped softly as I taken in my surrounding. I looked down at my hand and I seen Edward's head was bent as if he were praying. His hand was around mine. I tightened my hand around his.

He looked up. His eyes looked so dead. They were not shining with excitement as did before. He looked so beatened.

I whispered, "I love you, too." He then looked surprised then it like slowly dawned on him. Then he leaned forward slowly captured my lips with his. When he pulled away. My face felt flushed.

"I thought that you didn't hear me." I shook my head.

"I heard every word. Your words brought me out of the darkness." Then I thought about what happened. I couldn't remember much. "What happened Edward?"

"Tanya had a evolved type of GHB. GHB-"

"I know what GHB is Edward. The date rape drug."

"Anyway, she induced you and Rosalie."

"How? The date rape drug is taken through the mouth. I didn't drink anything."

"That is what I said, she had one which someone evolved. Now can you please shut up and listen to me as I explain the whole story then you can asked questions." I chuckled and nodded. Then he told me everything.

"So, basically that bitch cheated?" He nodded. "What time is it?" He looked at his ipod.

"It is 6 o'clock."

"Damn, how long have I been out?"

"'Bout 12 hours or so." I groaned.

"Edward, can you go get your dad. I feel like I am going to throw up plus I think that he needs to know that I woke up." He nodded. He kissed my forehead then walked to the door.

A few minutes later Dr. C and Edward came walking back in.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"I feel like crap. Does that count?" Carlisle then chuckled at me. I swear what is up when Cullen men and their chuckling!

"Okay, you're going to need to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day."

"I kind of thought that." Sorry, but I am naturally sacarstic. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, I am going to go check on Rosalie."

"Tell Rosalie I said Code 4." He nodded then walked out. Edward then looked at me.

"What is code 4?"

"I would tell you but I'll have to kill you."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	12. Sorry!

**Dear Readers,**

**I know, I know. I keep making promises that I can't keep. Well, life has been very hectic for me this entire year. I have NOT had any time on the computer expect when I am typing and doing research for class. When I get done with my assignments, I don't feel like writing. So I have been reading. I also found out that my cousin writes also. But she is a new writer. I believe that she is pretty good too. So what I am telling you if you like Cedric/Bella Stories then you should read it. It is called My Knight by SMOKEY96. Ya. I have been reading lots of other stories too like Bella the Lioness, now that is my fav. Anyway, I will try to write during Christmas Break because I do have well I am not supposed to have homework because my school goes by the block system. I HATE FINALS!**

**;)**

**sunnydonya**


End file.
